Monster Mutt
Monster Mutt is a custom bodied monster truck owned by FELD Entertainment driven by Tanner Root. It has competed in every Monster Jam World Finals since 2003 and even got the championship in 2010 under Charlie Pauken. Prior to it's 2016 re-design, the truck was notorious among drivers for having a small windshield and a smaller field of vision. History * 2003 - Monster Mutt debuts under Chad Reed on the former Firemouth chassis. However, due to a family emergency, Todd Frolik would then take over as driver. Frolik drives Monster Mutt its first World Finals. * 2004 - Two Monster Mutts campaign driven by Bobby Zee and Bryan Winston. * 2005 - Monster Mutt began using it's trademark tail at the Monster Jam World Finals 6. George Balhan drives the truck in the European Tour. * 2006 - Charlie Pauken competes in the Monster Jam World Finals with Monster Mutt. Zee and Winston finish their year under Monster Jam. * 2007 - Mike Wine and Alex Blackwell takes over driving duties as Monster Mutt is featured in Monster Jam (video game). The spin off of Monster Mutt, Monster Mutt Dalmatian debuts. * 2008 - Whit Tarlton joins the team. Wine and Tarlton share driving duties with Alex Blackwell finishing his last year with the truck by driving for the European Tour. Monster Mutt is featured in Monster Jam: Urban Assault. * 2009 - Wine leaves the team to drive Backwards Bob. Lee O'Donnell took the reigns of Monster Mutt sharing the wheel with Tarlton. * 2010 - Lee leaves the team to drive Iron Man. Dana Creech takes over as the replacement for Lee. Paul Cohen and Ryan Anderson also makes their competition debut with Monster Mutt in Atlanta and San Diego respectively. Charlie Pauken wins the Monster Jam World Finals 11 freestyle championship with the Monster Mutt body on Grave Digger #22, scoring the second highest winning number in World Finals history. Chad Tingler runs the body on Grave Digger #14 for it's final run at the first stadium event in Philadelphia. * 2011 - Joe Miller joined the Monster Mutt team and shares driving duties with Creech and Tarlton. The second spin off of the truck Monster Mutt Rottweiler is debuted. * 2012 - Dana Creech stops driving for Monster Jam. * 2013 - Joe Miller stops driving Monster Mutt. * 2014 - Whit Tarlton finishes his last year driving in Monster Mutt. * 2015 - Dustin Brown starts driving an all new Monster Mutt chassis in the Fox Sports 1 Series where he would finish 3rd, getting a spot in World Finals 16. * 2016 - Another new chassis debuts along with a 3D body with Bryce Kenny driving. Charlie Pauken drives once again at Monster Jam World Finals 17. Jon Zimmer drives the truck in East Rutherford. The 2015 chassis becomes the trucks short lived third spin off Monster Mutt: Junkyard Dog . * 2017 - Kevin Crocker takes over as the driver of Monster Mutt and joins the Racesource Team, as Bryce Kenny moves to Mohawk Warrior. Charlie Pauken drives Monster Mutt at the Monster Jam World Finals 18. Cynthia Gauthier runs the truck for the European Tour, even performing a backflip in France. Tragically, former driver of Monster Mutt, Bryan Winston passes away * 2018 - Kevin Crocker drives again in the Monster Jam Arena Tour. Cynthia Gauthier drove Monster Mutt at the Monster Jam World Finals 19. After the Monster Jam Arena Tour, Kevin retired and former War Wizard driver Shane Phreed filled-in for him for a few shows. After the retirement of the trucks teammate Pablo Huffaker in May, Shane stepped away from driving the truck. Jack Monkhouse later competed on the Australian tour on the Buddy chassis. *2019 - Tanner Root takes over driving duties and runs the truck on the Iron Outlaw chassis. He drives the truck on the Triple Threat Series East Tour. List of Trucks That Have Run as Monster Mutt * Unknown Willman chassis (possibly Hot Wheels) (unknown driver) * Grave Digger 14 (Chad Tingler) * Grave Digger 22 (Charlie Pauken) * Grave Digger 27 (Charlie Pauken) * Buddy (Jack Monkhouse) * Iron Outlaw (Tanner Root) World Finals Appearances * 2003 - Todd Frolik * 2004 - Bobby Zee * 2005 - Bobby Zee * 2006 - Charlie Pauken * 2007 - Charlie Pauken * 2008 - Charlie Pauken * 2009 - Charlie Pauken * 2010 - Charlie Pauken (won freestyle) * 2011 - Charlie Pauken * 2012 - Charlie Pauken * 2013 - Charlie Pauken * 2014 - Charlie Pauken * 2015 - Dustin Brown * 2016 - Charlie Pauken * 2017 - Charlie Pauken * 2018 - Cynthia Gauthier Trivia * The truck spawned from the combination of two cancelled trucks, being the dog theme of Beware of the Junkyard Dog, and the supposed Mercury body of Hulk in 2003. The original bottom clip where the latter's teeth would have been set in (where the tongue is) can be seen in images of the truck at its debut show. * The truck has been driven at least once by approximately 30 drivers throughout the truck's career. * When the Grave Digger chassis ran the old body, the body was bolted on in a titled fashion to fit the rollcage. Gallery 44763677_1848374248612655_7831519508706623488_n.jpg|Original Design Screenshot_2018-05-07-17-40-50.png|At the debut show of Oakland, 2003. Notice the bottom clip under the tongue Screenshot_2018-05-08-17-32-05(1).png|Monster Mutt circa 2003 Mutt1204a.jpg|Monster Mutt 2004-2005 Mutt1204b9.jpg Screenshot_2018-11-25-11-55-07.png Redbluff32.jpg|Monster Mutt on a Willman chassis (possibly Hot Wheels) in 2005 Mutt05.jpg|Monster Mutt circa 2005, note the tail hasn't been added yet Screenshot_2018-11-06-13-53-20.png|In 2005 with a flag Mutt_fs2.jpg|Monster Mutt in 2006 with a sponsor sticker for WMMR's Preston & Steve show on the roof Mutt06.jpg|Monster Mutt circa 2006, the tail has been added but it's a smaller version Mmut208e.jpg 0b0ac8ea-b0be-4c6f-a5de-4d10f0f329ff.jpg|Monster Mutt's leap at the 2007 World Finals Mutt08.jpg|Monster Mutt circa 2008 on a Patrick chassis and with the current tail 3305765484_83829a32fd_b.jpg|Monster Mutt 2009-2010 7127230257_cb6c148e90_z.jpg|Monster Mutt 2011-2014 BKT_MonsterMutt_MonsterJam-1280x640.jpg|Monster Mutt circa 2015 635944357294900872-MonsterMutt16-01-jpg-1-.jpg|Monster Mutt circa 2016 ad0dd24c-f44f-43ab-91e2-51e777d7f37d.jpg|Monster Mutt on Charlie Pauken's Grave Digger chassis monstermutt2010.jpg|Monster Mutt on Grave Digger 14 13183390_1702161416717295_1015710767_n.jpg 2014 23- Monster Mutt (2).jpg|2014 Monster Mutt toy. MonsterMutt.jpg|Monster Mutt's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. Mascot-2.jpg|Monster Mutt's original mascot costume MAW7.jpg|Monster Mutt's new mascot costume monster mutt 2016.jpg|Monster Mutt 2016 Muttbrown mockscene 02 0.jpg 10442432_523032244503028_8117019562541518750_n.jpg|Monster Mutt ATV used during the FS1 Point Series Tour 2015 3968035 orig.png 6407550 orig.png 5494590 orig.png 2015_164_monstermutt.jpg MMKidsTFINAL.jpg MJ BirthdayCLubAd.jpg 20160317 143627.jpg|Monster Mutt Creatures design D9eb48c8036b4a940a339f9e59e7338d.png|Ditto IMG_0367.JPG|Monster Mutt ATV used for the 2017 & 2018 arena tours 15873537_10212119701496073_4146207535133378268_n.jpg|Ditto Unnasadsadsamed.jpg|Monster Truckin' Pals Cartoon Monster Mutt IMG_0424.JPG|Ditto BuHIE500 400x400.jpg S-l1600-1506881710.jpg 00018039-2.jpg|Truckin' Pals Plush toy monster-jam-truckin'-pals-wooden-vehicles-monster-mutt--5D4A9739.zoom.jpg|Truckin' Pals wooden toy S-l1sdfsdfdsfsssss600.jpg|2018 Bone Busters 42114607_2035053586736063_7764739733615538921_n.jpg|On Buddy 3085b6b3c7f98433bba8680fe0efde12.png Screenshot_2018-11-18-00-53-56.png|A monster Mutt body without the ears Screenshot_2018-11-18-00-54-18.png Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Hot Wheels Trucks Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Animal-Based Trucks Category:Racesource Category:2Xtreme Racing Category:Monster Mutt